Mystery Face
by abbigor
Summary: Peter tenía curiosidad por saber como era el rostro de Beck. Personajes basados en el juego Avengers Academy.


* * *

Luego de acabar con el simbionte y el grupo de supervillanos, los alumnos de la academia pensaron que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta volver a encontrarse con Venom o alguno de los miembros de los Seis Siniestros, pero resulta que ese tiempo fue más corto de lo que pensaban.

A tan sólo un par de días de finalizar el evento, se podía ver por los pasillos pasear de lo más tranquilo a algunos de esos villanos.

Tal parecía que algunos ex miembros se habían "rehabilitado" y deseaban tener un nuevo comienzo, la verdad es que a nadie les convencía esa historia y estaban seguros de que tramaban algo pero como ninguno era el director Fury, simplemente tendrían que esperar a que cometieran algún error. Una de estas personas era Peter Parker, el amigable vecino Spiderman.

Desde el momento en que los villanos llegaron a la escuela, Peter se la pasó vigilándolos para ver que no tramaran algo, una semana para ser exactos, al ver que no hacían algo sospechoso los dejaba con ir con el beneficio de la duda.

\- ¿De nuevo acosando Peter? - lo sorprende Janet.

\- No estoy acosando, estoy.. vigilando.

\- ¿Sobre un árbol? ¿Cuidas a los pichones mientras su madre les busca comida? - acompañado al comentario se oyen a los pajaritos.

Peter mira el nido alado suyo y decide que lo mejor es bajarse del árbol.

\- ¿Y? ¿A quién observabas?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que estaba viendo a alguien? - la chica no le respondió pero su mirada decia algo como "¿enserio parker?" - A Beck - dice avergonzado.

\- ¿Beck? - Janet empieza a buscar alrededor del parque, no había muchas personas ese día aparte de ellos, Natasha dentro de una caja haciendo sus cosas de espía, La chica ardilla hablando con una ardilla y un chico haciendo trucos de magia - Espera ¿te refieres a Mysterio? ¿Su nombre es Beck? - pregunta totalmente asombrada.

\- Si, Quentin Beck ¿no lo sabías?

\- No jajaja, cuando me presenté solo me dijo su nombre de villano. De todas formas no eh hablado mucho con él - aclara como si en realidad no le tomara mucha importancia.

Peter queda un poco sorprendido por eso ya que la joven Van Dyne siempre parecía saber todo lo que pasaba en el instituto.

\- No sabía que eran tan buenos amigos ¿Acaso hizo algo de villano? ¿Qué no paso hace tiempo su semana de prueba? - Avispa tenía razón, ya habían pasado varias semanas del límite de prueba.

\- No es mi amigo, solo somos cercanos supongo- ni Pet sabia muy bien qué eran, nunca se había puesto a pensar de hecho hasta ese momento - Intenté impresionar a MJ con mis trucos de magia, él lo vió y se burlo de mí lo que comenzó una pelea entre ambos sobre trucos de magia con cartas, era pésimo por lo que él me termino enseñando algunos trucos que no sabía y ahora creo que somos ¿compañeros magos? ¿hermanos de trucos de magia?... Y más allá de ese tipo de discusiones no eh visto nada malvado.

\- Una pelea de magia no real suena muy divertido, deberían invitarme para la próxima - dice alegremente- Pero, si no es malo ¿entonces porqué lo acosas?

\- Ya te dije que yo no acoso a nadie, solo tengo curiosidad - admite avergonzado - Jamás lo eh visto sin la capucha así que pensé que en algún momento se le caería o se la quitaría.

\- ¿Lo observas desde lejos esperando ver su rostro descubierto? - pregunta como si nada fijando su vista en el nombrado que ahora practicaba cortar en dos a un robot del campo de práctica.

\- Se podría decir que si - responde totalmente rojo el castaño.

\- Bien, te ayudaré entonces - responde muy decidida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

\- Si, ahora yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es su rostro ¿Tendrá cicatrices o le faltará algo? De seguro debe ser algo muy serio como para ocultarlo incluso dentro de una pecera.

Peter olvidaba que a veces a Beck le gustaba vestir con el casco de su traje de villano. En la escuela estaba prohibido usar los super trajes al menos que sea una emergencia, aunque si nos permitían usar algún accesorio no letal de este. Siempre le pareció curioso que de todas las cosas su compañero escogiera ese en particular.

\- ¿Tienes tu lanza telarañas?

\- Si siempre lo traigo conmigo, pero Fury me prohibió usarlas. Si me ve me castigará y me mandará con Madame Hydra- un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al recordar los métodos que esa profesora usaba - No le gusta ver hilos de telarañas me dijo, pero trabajé en una nueva fórmula que hace que se desvanezcan en menor tiempo - Nick le había prohibido usarlas porque no le gustaba encontrarse con rastros de telarañas en el campus y sólo con el propósito de que el adolescente esté chusmeando sobre uno de los edificios.

\- Fury tiene un ojo en todos lados encima - posa sus dedos sobre sus labios pintandos pensando en alguna idea - Pero no creo que se enoje por un lanzado de pocos metros ¿no?

\- Supongo que no, mientras no tenga que recorrer todo el campus o escalar un edificio creo que está bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Perfecto entonces - comenta la heroína - Esto será emocionante. Sabes, siempre me han atraído los chicos malos con aires de misterio, yo creo que él es algo exagerado pero me alegra saber que compartimos el mismo gusto Pet.

\- Jane creo que te estas equivocando de... - Él amigable vecino no pudo terminar ya que su amiga lo empezó a arrastrar junto con ella en dirección al chico misterioso.

\- El plan es este - lo mira seriamente pero con una enorme sonrisa - yo lo distraere y tu le quitas la capucha con tu red ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asiente y se esconde entre unos arbustos mientras ve como la chica de ropa amarilla se acerca al mago que parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Él también estaba emocionado, no lo admitiría en voz alta claro, pero lo que comenzó como una investigación terminó transformándose en una curiosidad genuina, obvio que al principio no se fiaba de él, de ninguno de ellos de hecho pero él en específico era diferente, se veía tan misterioso. Se ríe por lo tonto que sonaba pero era la verdad, Quentin parecía ocultar muchad cosas y ninguna de esas parecían ser buenas pero con el tiempo incluso llegó a caerle bien.

Al principio solo eran peleas nerds sobre magia que terminaban en peleas absurdas, cuando terminaban cada uno se iba por su lado aunque a veces uno de los dos solía invitar al otro a tomar algo, en el caso de que su pelea terminará cerca del bar. Con el tiempo esas salidas después de cada pelea se volvieron más amenudas, y bueno, luego vino lo de MJ en dónde Beck decidió volverlo su pupilo "mágico".

Gracias a esto fue que descubrió su nombre, él mismo se lo dijo, Quentin Beck y aunque le pidiera que lo llamara Quentin o Mysterio Peter insistía en decirle solo Beck. También descubrió otras cosas, como que le gustaba leer y cocinar en su tiempo libre, le gusta el café pero lo prefería dulce antes que amargo; que tenia dos lunares, o al menos eso es lo que él notó, uno sobre su labio y el otro en su mejilla ambos del lado derecho y que tenía unos lindos pero aterradores ojos celestes que se cerraban cada vez que se reía mucho o agrandaba exageradamente como si en cualquier momento se les fueran a salir de sus cuencas.

Esta bien, puede que admita que estaba un poco interesado, obsesionado, con el supuesto ex villano.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - escucha el grito de Van.

_Parker concéntrate_ se dice así mismo mientras ve como Jane cae ante un truco tan simple como robar objetos desviando la atención.

\- Mejor actúo ahora antes de que Beck le termine robando algo de verdad - prepara el brazalete para lanzar la telaraña cuando, de repente, su sentido arácnido se activa. En tan solo unos segundos, Peter logra detener un balón de fútbol americano que iba a todo velocidad hacia su dirección, logra atraparlo pero aún así este logra tirarlo al suelo haciendo que salga de su escondite llamando la atención de la gente cercana.

\- ¡¿Peter estas bien?! - pregunta asustada Avispa.

\- ¿Peter?

\- S-si estoy bien, no te preocupes - responde mientras se sienta en el suelo - Hola Beck.

\- ¡Que gran atrapada chico araña!- escuchan el grito de un rubio acercándose.

\- ¡Thor! No puedes arrojar así el balón ¿estás loco? Puedes lastimar a alguien ¡Puedes matar a alguien! - en menos de dos minutos el hijo de odín tenia a la chica retandolo por lo que hizo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Quentin se acerca y lo ayuda a pararse.

\- S-si, solo estoy algo sorprendido. No me lo esperaba la verdad jajaja - dice mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Estas lleno de sopresas chico, no pense que alguien que no fuera un semidios o superfuerte pudiera atrapar alguno de los tiros de Odinson - ese alabado acompañado con esa media sonrisa logran que un sentimiento cálido comience a aparecer en el pecho del menor.

\- Gracias... - se sentía estúpido, no sabía que otra decir así que se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio para devolverle el balón quién, luego de disculpas y un par de amenazas por parte de la joven, prometió ser más cuidadoso y se fue.

\- ¿Qué hacías escondido ahí? - la pregunta toma desprevenido a los dos castaños.

\- Eeemmm...yo - el pánico comienza a invadirlo.

\- ¿No me estarás observando? - el tono bromista que usa cambia por uno mas serio al ver que el otro no responde- ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? - el chico mira hacia su amiga esperando que lo ayude, era malo para mentir más cuando era descubierto.

\- ¡Si! - responde Janet sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndose.

\- ¿Si? - Ahora era ella quién tenía la penetrante mirada azul.

\- Digo no ¡No! jaja - vio cómo una caja se movía a unos pocos metros de dónde estaban - Oh vaya, Natasha necesita de mí ayuda con sus cosas de espía. Lo siento chicos los veo luego - huye.

Traidora, era en lo unico que pudo pensar en de lentes antes de sentir esa fría mirada que ponía sus pelos de punta.

\- Yo no te estaba acosando - esa no era la palabra Benjamín - me estaba escondiendo de Fury - a último momento se le vino una idea.

\- ¿El director? - Peter solo le muestra su muñeca enseñándole uno de sus lanza telarañas - Oh - alcanza a decir - ¿Que acaso Spiderman no tiene a otra persona para que le haga sus redes? - Eran pocas las personas que sabían de la verdadera identidad de Spiderman, para lo demás, Peter Parker era un ayudante del arácnido pues le ayudaba a fabricar alguna de sus armas supuestamente.

\- Si - ríe nervioso - ¿Pensaste que te estaba observando? - al momento de decir eso se arrepintió, ni siquiera lo penso sólo salió.

Beck también estaba sorprendido por esa pregunta.

\- Bueno, si en realidad. Pensé que aún estaba en mis días de prueba - esto llama la atención del más bajo.

\- ¿Tu.. sabías de eso?

\- Peter no soy estúpido, se que a muchos no les agradó verme a mí o a los otros por la escuela jajaja, incluso aún no nos tienen confianza es sólo cosa de observar un poco a la gente. Pero esta bien, si fuera ustedes haría lo mismo - lo último lo dijo en tono bajo y amenazante - Además oí del Doctor Oc y la gatita que no dejabas de seguirlos durante varias días, así que supuse que a mi me tocaría lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

La cara de Peter competía con su traje después de escuchar eso.

\- No, no te equivocas- suelta después de un suspiro - Pero tu semana de prueba terminó hace un tiempo ya.

\- Wow una semana, eso es acoso Pet - suelta seguido de un par de risas. Para su sorpresa esta vez no le molestó el ser llamado acosador, quizás la risa de el otro tenia algo que ver, pero si estaba muy avergonzado. Igual no sabía si esa vergüenza se debía a que lo descubrieran como un stalker o que le haya dicho Pet - Y ¿qué tal? ¿Descubriste algo interesante? - dice mientras se le forma una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Además de tener una obsesión por las bombas de humo y otras cosas de ninjas la verdad es que no - responde en un tono bromistas.

La sonrisa es reemplazada por una mueca de molestia, aunque no tarda mucho en volver.

\- Así que te metiste en mi habitación chismoso - la sonrisa comienza a hacerse más grande, lo su suficiente como para empezar a mostrar sus dientes - ¿Estuviste husmeando entre mis cosas? ¿Mi ropa? - de repente peter se sentía nervioso - ¿Viste algo que te gustó?

Molestia y vergüenza se reflejaba en el rostro del héroe que desviaba la mirada.

\- Pervertido, y-yo no... - nuevamente es interrumpido pero esta vez por su propio sentido arácnido. Actuando por mero instinto empujó a su compañero hacia un lado mientras que él se agachaba justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeados, nuevamente, por un balón - Oh dios mío ¡Beck! ¿Estás bien? - se acerca al de ojos claros para ver como este estaba de boca al piso - Lo siento mucho - comenzó a disculparse mientras el otro murmura unas cosas.

\- ¿Alguien murió? es una lástima - por el tono que uso estaba más que claro que esa persona no lo lamentaba de nada.

\- ¡Loki! - grita al verlo cerca - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Yo no hice nada, fue el tonto de mi hermano que no sabe medir su estúpida fuerza - responde con molestia mientras busca el balón con la mirada - ¿han visto dónde cayó?

\- ¡Creí que Thor lo había entendido! ¡Tú también deberías saber lo peligroso que es que él lance el balón asi! Eres su hermano y el más listo ¡deberías decirle!- Peter comienza a explicarle a Loki lo peligroso que era lo que hacía su hermano mientras este le repetía con molestia que él no era niñero de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al ilusionista que comenzaba a levantarse.

\- Aunque me halaga saber que reconoces mi intelecto, ya te dije que no me hago responsable por las estupideces que mi hermano haga cuatro ojos. Además no pasó nada malo, tu amigo sigue vive - señala al de buzo que tocaba su cabeza con una mano.

\- ¡Beck! - grita el arácnido acercándose al nombrado.

\- Midgardianos - dice poniendo los ojos en blanco - Ya vi la pelota. Nos vemos araña, adiós mago falso - se despide huyendo para no tener que seguir escuchando los reclamos del otro.

\- ¡Espera Loki! No puedo creer lo irresponsables que son - una tos le recuerda que no estaba solo - Ay lo siento muchísimo Beck, por favor perdóname ¿Estás...- hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la capucha del otro no estaba sobre su cabeza -...Bien? - contempla asombrado como quita la mano de su rostro dejándolo ver completo. Sus mejillas vuelven a adquirir un tono rosado y lo único que pasaba por su mente era la palabra hermoso. El cabello castaño lo tenía un poco largo y caían algunos mechones sobre su rostro, detras de ellos se encontraban unas enormes gemas azules y una cara sin cicatrices o partes faltantes como había propuesto Van Dyne, era perfecta.

\- ¿Chicos están bien? - Grita preocupada avispa siendo acompañada de Natasha quién sostenía a Loki del cuello de su ropa, que no se veía nada bien - Nos encontramos con Loki y nos explicó que pasó- Alsa su mano sosteniendo el dichoso balón - ¿Peter? Mys...Wow ¡Quién eres tú! - al igual que Peter, la joven se sorpende al verlo.

\- Asi que ese es tu verdadero rostro - comenta Natasha.

\- No puede ser ¡Así eres tú de verdad! - ignorando su preocupación anterior, la joven científica se acerca a gran velocidad hasta el más alto - Luces cómo un príncipe de Disney ¿Por qué demonios lo ocultas bajo esa pecera o capucha de sectario?

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Sectario? ¿Por qué eres tú la que está molesta? ¡Es a mí a quién casi matan!

\- Estás sangrando - vuelve a decir en un tono un poco más elevado la pelirroja.

Es en ese momento cuando Peter vuelve en sí y ve como el de ojos azules lleva una mano hasta su nariz para comprobar que, efectivamente estaba sangrando.

\- ¡L-Lo S-siento! - grita apenado.

\- Esta bien Pet, de todas formas si no fuera por ti seguramente no tendría cabeza - a diferencia del tono usado con Janet, este era mucho más tranquilo y suave.

\- Te llevaremos a la enfermería no te preocupes - los ojos de la morena brillaban_._

_\- _Peter puedes llevar a Quentin a la enfermería - más que una pregunta sonaba más a una orden de parte de la rusa - ¿Qué no habías dicho que tenías algo que decirle a Thor? - dice antes de que su amiga replicara mientras mueve al chico que seguía sosteniendo, este emite unos sonidos dando a entender que seguía vivo.

\- Tienes razón- todo el entusiasmo que cargaba se desvaneció de repente - Bueno vámonos ya así tendré tiempo para irlos a visitar - con pasos firmes y una clara molestia, Jane se dirige sin mirar atrás hasta la ubicación del hermano mayor, Natasha se queda viendo a los chicos un par de minutos con una sonrisa y va atrás de su amiga dejándolos a ambos solos nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - Peter hace un adem de ayudarlo para que se sostenga pero Quentin lo detiene.

\- Estoy bien, me rompí la nariz no las piernas tranquilo - comenta comenzando a caminar en dirección a la enfermería mientras se aprieta la nariz intentando detener el sangrado y eleva un poco la cabeza.

Aunque se veía que podia hacerlo solo, el otro temía que le pudiera pasarle algo nuevamente por lo que decide acompañarlo sólo que detrás de él y con la mirada distraída sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Tu también querías saber como era mi cara? - esto toma por sorpresa al menor, incluso cree imaginado ya que el otro en ningún momento paro o se dio la vuelta. Al no obtener respuesta Quentin decide repetir su pregunta.

\- S-si - admite preguntándose porque se estaba poniendo nervioso - Tenía curiosidad de saber porque n-nunca lo mostrabas - mira la espalda del mayor esperando ansioso una respuesta.

\- Ah - tarda unos segundos en continuar - Supongo que me acostumbré a mantener mi rostro cubierto, ya sabes, eso de la identidad secreta ¿también se aplica para los supervillanos sabes? De todas formas, que gracia tiene llamarse misterio cuando todos ya conocen tu nombre, tus habilidades y tu apariencia.

\- Eso tiene sentido- responde con una risa suave al recordar todas las teorías que pudo sacar anteriormente.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a comentar algo creando un silencio cómodo que los rodea.

En un momento Beck se detiene y espera su acompañante, éste estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que ahora era él el que iba adelante. El más grande lo observa en silencio unos segundos hasta que decide seguirlo. De pronto, el de blusa roja se detiene al sentir algo sobre su mano izquierda, las puntas de sus dedos comienzan a picarle mientras que un sentimiento cálido comienza a inundarlo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta como si nada el de ropa verde.

\- No, nada - responde retomando la marcha.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Beck, al tener el rostro en esa posición era lógico que se le dificultara ver el camino por lo que seria obvio que, teniendo a Peter a su lado, lo usara como guía sosteniéndose de él. Es una suerte que nadie los vio como para comprobarlo, si no, lo mas probable es que se hubieran llevado una sorpesa ya que hubieran podido ver como era el rostro de Mysterio y también verían lo rojo que estaban las caras de ambos mientras intentaban inútilmente de desviar la mirada de sus meñiques unidos.

* * *

Hola, ah pasado un tiempo me disculpo por eso jajaja pero volví y esta vez voy a intentar quedarme más tiempo lo prometo.

Antes era fácil porque estaba todo el día alpedo pero ahora estoy en la universidad, yo siempre leía a las autoras hablar de esto y me enojaba, ahora yo me volví en eso que jure nunca ser y lo siento. Así que ya saben, nunca se quejen cuando una autora no actualiza el ff por cosas escolares y esas que actualizan constantemente como lo vienen pautando son dios@s y se merecen todo nuestra gratitud.

En fin, enserio espero que les haya gustado esta cosita que hice jajaja

Me volvi muy fan de esta pareja en poco tiempo y quería hacerle un aporte al fandom, en realidad hice varias historias (7 para ser exactas) y las iré subiendo apenas termine de arreglarlas.

Disculpen si encontraron algún error y como dije arriba, los personajes no me pertenecen, eso es obvio, son de Marvel/Disney y la compañía TinyCo creo que se llamaba la que hizo el juego. Usé algunas cosas del juego y otras propias de los actores, escribir sobre el juego me pone nostálgica porque era super fan hasta que lo dieron de baja este año.

¿Les gustaria que subiera otro fanfic con esta temática?

¿Les gustó la nueva película de Spiderman?

¿Creen que pueda actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente?

Estás serán respuestas que quizás nunca encuentren respuesta, lo único que puedo afirmarles es que de mi parte les deseo que la pasen bien y tengan una linda semana.


End file.
